


真實 The Truth

by darkroom



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroom/pseuds/darkroom
Summary: Ollie曾這麼對他形容，然後誇張地補了句：『啊啊，愛情。』
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	真實 The Truth

蝙蝠俠從傳送裝置踏出、進入瞭望塔裡時，才想起他還得和超人討論調節傳送裝置轉送溫度的問題。

現在他的蝙蝠衣滲入了冷冽的溫度，就算是保暖的蝙蝠衣材質也無法抵擋這種非自然的失溫現象，瞭望塔內溫暖的空氣接替而上，冷暖交錯讓他忍不住打了個寒顫。

在傳送裝置初次被投入使用時，超人曾主動和他提過溫差的問題。  
儘管氪星人體質不會受到些微溫度變化影響，超人顯然有其他方法來感知世界——超級感官——一個籠統的註解。

Bruce和Kal深入探討過氪星人在黃太陽輻射下的生理變化，也研究過氪星相關文獻，Jor-El留下的豐富資料為他們提供了許多幫助，但他們都發現超人的生理與舊紀錄有諸多不符之處，Bruce始終好奇是什麼造就了這些結果。

超人不同於其他氪星人，超人是⋯⋯特別的⋯⋯

Bruce讓自己逐漸跑遠的思緒短暫停頓，他不是沒有發現自己花在研究超人的時間越來越多。

有時他覺得這世上再沒人能像自己了解超人，他的蝙蝠洞裡收集著和超人有關的各種資料，從Clark Kent國小拿的獎狀張數到複雜艱澀的氪星古文獻，他還在Kal的幫助下將它們翻譯與歸檔。Alfred曾挖苦般地表示要在蝙蝠洞裡建一個超人博物館。

有時他卻發現自己讀不懂超人，超人如同一個無法被具體量化的魔法符號，每當他們找到某種科學來解釋他身上發生的某種變化，緊接著又發現新的矛盾與可能性，就像一塊從中央向外開始拼接的拼圖，無邊無界，總有幾片缺失。

更難解的則是Kal-El本身。

Bruce知道人們是怎麼形容他的，友好親切、無懼無畏、單單只是站在那裡就能讓人感到安心。他曾在經過交誼廳時，聽見某些年輕英雄欣喜地描述：『我在戰場上和超人擦肩而過，天啊，他肯定以為我是被大戰嚇壞了，他還把手放在我的肩上想安慰我，其實我是因為看見他才抖個不停⋯⋯』

而Bruce知道私下的Clark是什麼樣的。

他曾在做深空任務的時候悶了好幾個小時不說話，只偶爾對瞭望塔做必要回報，直到Bruce質疑他的情緒問題，通訊器那頭才傳出沈重的嘆氣聲，喃喃說著想吃蘋果派一類的話。  
『你不了解，Bruce，我已經一個月沒吃到Ma做的蘋果派了，而這任務看上去還得花上好幾天。你就試想一下一個月都吃不到Alf的小甜餅。』於是Bruce馬上就停止了挖苦。

如同他了解Clark，Clark也了解他。或許太了解了，以致於Kal如果真有心讓他閉嘴，他就得閉嘴。

到底是什麼造就出他的這一切？  
超人就像一個難解的謎團，非人的藍眼睛裡藏著太多無法解釋的秘密，一個使得蝙蝠俠永遠癡迷著的懸案。

瞭望塔的空調盡責地運轉著，為蝙蝠衣染上怡人的溫度。  
Bruce沒在會議室裡找到他，當然了，現在離會議還有一個小時。

Kal站在主接待室裡，那是他最喜歡待的地方。那裡有全瞭望塔最大的觀景窗，永遠面朝著地球。

聯盟成員都知道這是超人最愛的角落，於是除去必要的使用，成員們盡量不在主接待室活動，他們自動自發地將空間留給超人和他鍾愛的地球。

Bruce卻極少看見超人待在主接待室的場景，他將此歸因於自己總是將大部分的時間都花在Gotham，然而聯盟成員的描述足夠讓他如同親眼目睹。

『他看著她的樣子就像在寫情詩。』  
Ollie曾這麼對他形容，然後誇張地補了句：『啊啊，愛情。』

瞭望塔此時才剛剛飛掠過美國東岸，太陽在地球的一端潛伏著，在那之下是一塊塊墨藍的調色盤，上頭閃爍各色燈光，交織如星圖；超人側著身站在那，交疊雙臂望著地球，紅色織物安靜地貼著他的肩與小腿，暖光透過窗傾瀉進來，在他臉上與瞭望塔裡湛白的光交錯，勾勒出他嘴角的微笑。

「在看Metropolis？」Bruce將報告放在桌上，推向對方。

那個男人面對著窗又微微笑了一下。Kal轉過頭來看著他，臉上的笑容更深，那是典型的超人微笑，通常這代表他的心情極好。Bruce推測他或許在早些時候在太陽前飛了一段，否則無法解釋為何他的笑意帶著熱度，全身彷彿輻射出暖烘烘的氛圍。

「不，」Kal邊說邊離開窗前走向他，隔著桌子拿起他的報告，Bruce注意到對方說這句話時，眼裡還帶著一點Clark的靦腆，Bruce一直想不透他是如何把這些身份融合得如此完美，Kal翻開報告的第一頁：「在看你，我看到你踏進Gotham的傳送點。」

Bruce在面具下挑起眉。Kal在等他的回應，但他只是沈默地拉開椅子坐了下來。

Kal下意識地選擇他旁邊的椅子，一如會議室中的座位安排，Bruce不得不承認某些相處模式已是積習難改。接著他們花了半小時做了會議前的初步討論，期間有一次爭論，最後他們都同意放到會議中表決。

「待會我會再次提起這點，那時候你最好有個更好的理由能說服我。」  
「我不需要說服你，我只需要說服其他人。」超人換了個更加放鬆的坐姿，在蝙蝠俠的瞪視下微笑著聳聳肩：「這是多數決。」

Bruce試著在牙間囁嚅著『自大的混蛋』一類的話作為反抗，他知道Kal在聽，但對方總是有辦法把嘲諷混著笑容吞吃下肚。

「——所以，」在他整理會議文件的時候，Kal再次開口：「會議結束後你有活動嗎？」  
「我得回Ｇotham。」  
「當然。我是指——你還沒吃晚飯吧？我們很久沒一起吃飯了，我知道Metropolis有一家漢堡店的炸薯條是全東海岸最好吃的。」  
「我吃過晚飯了，下次吧。」Bruce站起來，將文件夾在腋下。

他注意到Kal帶著不贊同的目光看著他，卻未阻止他離開。Bruce走向滑門，腦中突然意識到了什麼——一個他從未仔細審視過的線索。

「你之前說⋯⋯」Bruce讓靴子停在門檻上，陳述：「你在看我。」  
他側身望向超人，Kal也正盯著他，笑容已經消失了，放在桌面上的右手微微收攏，胸膛上嵌著的金色S起伏著，彷彿等待著什麼事情發生。

「Clark。」

他看見超人在這聲召喚下吸了口氣。  
一瞬間，彷彿拼上一塊缺失已久的拼圖，曾經的疑問都不辯自明。

Bruce轉過身來，驚詫、被蒙在鼓裡的憤怒、恍然大悟與隨之而來的平靜同時佔據了他的大腦。他再次對上Clark的視線。  
Clark坐在那裡，迎向無聲的質問，身後正是那片他鍾愛著的風景。

隨後Clark微笑起來。  
Bruce不由得注意到，那裡頭飽含著自己曾經看不懂的線索，如今卻盈滿真實、挑釁著要他挖掘出更多。

超人，Kal-El，Clark Joseph Kent，那些眼角紋路與肩膀的弧度，如此溫暖，強大，神秘，堅不可摧——

 _ **——並且愛著自己**_ 。

Bruce看著他，發現那笑容是會傳染的。

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> 一個舊文存檔，乾脆發出來。


End file.
